From the Dust
by RaylaOpal
Summary: In a world where the Overlanders won the Great War, the odds are never in the Mobian's favour. Branded as labourers for the Capitol, they are exposed to harsh poverty and are forced to compete in the Hunger Games. What struggles will they face? Who will crumble under pressure? Who will survive?
1. Prologue

**Greetings fellow reader! This is my first fanfic, and it will hopefully be going for a while, considering that I have a vague plot and enthusiasm. This will most likely be the only chapter in third person and in Shadow's POV, the whole story will then switch into a year later, in the POV of a hedgehog named Rayla. But don't fret, Shads will still be present and one of the main characters. I am open for any ideas, constructive criticism, and encouragement. Enjoy~**

**Prologue**

_From the Treaty of the Treason:_

_In penance for their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and female in the ages of 12 and 18 at a public "Reaping"._

_These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the Capitol. And then transferred to a public arena where they will Fight to the Death, until a lone victor remains._

_Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as The Hunger Games._

Standing in the crowd of people, Shadow looks around anxiously through the sea of heads, until he finds Maria deep blue eyes. They crinkle slightly at the edges as she smiles a reassuring smile towards him, settling his nerves a bit, if only she knew that his worry was from the chance that he might never see her again.

Today was the day of the reaping, Shadow thought, where they come, take an innocent girl and boy, regardless if their Mobian or Overlander, and force them to fight to the death. Disgusting, really. This was Maria's first reaping, and yet she seemed so calm about it all, can she really see a positive in everything? Ever since I can remember, she's put her name in every winter to keep me and herself fed and healthy, so the odds aren't exactly in her favour.

The sound of heels hitting concrete makes Maria stand up a little straighter, tuck her blonde hair behind her ear and refocus her attention onto the stage. However, Shadow continues watching her, attempting to hide his concern. The guards are too close to her, he thinks in stress, he knew first-hand what those guards are capable of doing if provoked, and even though it wasn't likely that Maria would do anything wrong, he still dreads if anything happened to her.

A finger taps on the microphone, the noise resounding all throughout District 3, the district of technology,

"Welcome, District 3! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!" booms a snake like voice of the Overlander, the escort of District 3's tributes.

Taking a deep breath to hold in his ever growing anxiety, he continues to stare at Maria's soft, calming features,

"But before we can begin, we present to you a video from the Capitol." He gestures towards a screen as it begins to play the same video from last year, and the year before.

Shadow merely glances up at it, then decides to study the features of the Overlander, he's long, and slender, with his facial expression sharp from forehead to chin. He seems to have a thing for feathers, considering the amount that is stitched into his coat and long white hair. As the video ends, the Overlander seems to hold back a wirily smile before turning back to the silent audience.

Residing back to Maria's face, Shadow swore he saw a hint of fear in her expression, but before he could confirm it, she catches his glance and discreetly waves with a comforting smile. He slightly smiles back,

"Now, I would go by tradition and do ladies first, but I'm known for variety." The Overlander smoothly says as he makes his way over to the male reaping bowl, hovers his hand over the names for a moment, before snatching up a single slip of paper. Walking back to the microphone, he unfolds the paper, pauses, and then with a cruel smile, announces the name of a fourteen year old Mobian cat, who is visibly shaking.

"Flin the Cat."

Silence, the only noise other than the sound of the tribute's family weeping and moaning is the sound of the guard's boots crunching on the gravel, as they make their way towards the boy. They wait for him to move, but when he continues to stand there shaking like a leaf, they grab his arm and roughly drag him up to the stage. Where he stands, petrified and close to tears.

"Our male tribute from District 3! Flin the Cat!" The escort announces, then waits for an applause that never comes, "…And now the girls."

Maria's shoulders slightly rise as she holds her breath, the Overlander puts his hand in the reaping bowl and pulls out a piece of paper. He walks over to the microphone, paper already unfolded in his fingers, he dramatically pauses, causing tension throughout the District, and the people watching in the Capitol. He opens his mouth and forms the name,

"Maria Robotnik."

Shadow and Maria stare at each other for what seems to be a short eternity, then with a strained exhale of disbelief, Maria steps out of the crowd with fear plastered across her expression. Shadow's heart stops, his breathing starts to pace faster and all that's registering in his mind is Maria's frightened face.

"Ma… Maria…" He chokes, fighting the urge to run to her,

She stops walking and stands still, now frowning in confusion, as if trying to comprehend the situation. The guards order her to keep moving, but it seems like she can't hear them, she glances back at him. With lack of patience, the guard grabs her arm and shoves her forward.

Something inside Shadow snaps, he pushes through the people around him and is almost a few meters to her until more guards come and hold him back.

"MARIA! MARIA! NO! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER!" he begs, struggling to get out of their iron grip.

Maria tries to run to him, to calm him, but the guards have already got her firmly held back,

"Shadow, it's okay! Its okay!" she tries to say as soothingly as she can.

In pure desperation to reach her, he throws the guards backwards with a red auric blast which he never knew he was capable of, but it didn't matter. Now unrestrained, he rushes over to Maria and clutches onto her waist, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Maria! Please…"

"Shadow, you have to be strong, they'll hurt you if you fight them. Please."

She begs, trying to hold back tears of her own. She gives him a weak smile, before allowing the guards to pull her away from him, and to the stage.

Murmurs are heard throughout the crowd,

"-how did he do that?-", "-neutralizing chip bugged-", "-never get her back-"

With a sneer, the Overlander announces over the crowd, "Without any further, ahem, setbacks; our female tribute from District 3! Maria Robotnik!"

Maria stands on stage next to Austen, where they are ordered to shake hands.

Breathing heavily, Shadow falls to his knees as hands grasp both his arms, they try to pull him back. Still in shock and disbelief, Shadow, with his head hanging low, whispers in a deadly tone,

"Let go of me…"

He could feel the rage building, making his only focus on getting to Maria, and pulling her away from the fire.

"I said… LET GO!" he shouts, as a crackling green spear of energy appears in his hand, and through instinct, he stabs the spear in the guard's stomach.

The guard releases his grip on his right arm, and drops to the ground, blood spilling in a puddle under him. The rest of the guards instantly react, rushing towards him, armed with Taser-like batons, ready to utilise the black hedgehog. As they reach Shadow, he's on his feet, with the body of the other guard on the ground beside him. Without warning or awareness of his actions, Shadow starts glowing an auric red, he lets out another, stronger blast of red power, pushing back the guards.

More guards run in, trying to contain the crowd from running away as the district's Peacekeeper paces over towards Shadow, fist clenched.

Shadow stares at his hands in confusion, hyperventilating, where has this power come from?

"Shadow!" Maria calls out in fright,

He turns around to see Maria and the other tribute being roughly steered into the building, away from the unwanted violence and death he had caused. For a heartbeat, they make eye contact as if knowing that they'll never see each other again, then the doors are closed and locked.

Shadow stands there, staring at the door, a moan of loss escapes his lips as he takes a step forward, his arm reaching out to the door, as if he could take Maria's hand and make her safe once again. He feels a firm hand clasp his shoulder, whirls around to face a Peacekeeper, with his fist aiming directly at him.

Deep blue eyes, a smile, and a warm hand, then the unforgiving coldness of black.

**Dem feels tho... xD**

**Thank-you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought of this and I'll be sure to keep your comment into consideration whilst I make the next chapter.**

**C'ya!**


	2. From the Dust - Chapter 1

**I was considering of discontinuing this, that was until I had a week away at this Ecovillage, and there was nothing to do other than write. So that's what I did. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I stretch, sit up, and slowly ascend from the depths of unconsciousness. With a yawn, I make my way to my cabinet, where I put on my finest clothes, not that I have many. Today was the day of the reaping for the 62nd Hunger Games, just the mere thought of it brings a nervous pang to my gut. I stop at the mirror in the hall and blink, for the female hedgehog's expression looking back at me looks vaguely like a deer in the headlights of an army truck. I sigh, am I really that nervous about today? Well, who wouldn't be? The saying, 'May the odds be ever in your favour' is quite a lie, considering none of us really have the reassurance that we're not going to be forced into an arena to fight to the death. Everyone except the Overlanders in the Capitol, of course.

As I make my way through the factory filled landscape, I look back at the concrete cube my sister and I call home, I would've mentioned my parents, that is, if they were still alive. They both died by NIDS, the incurable disease that has spread throughout most of District 3, we only need one person born with it to infect everyone else. Although most of us have an immunity to it, my parents unfortunately did not.

I suppose that's why I'm more worried than the average hedgehog when it comes to the reaping, I'm all that my sister has left, she most likely wouldn't survive if I were to be taken away. I've put my name into the reaping bowl enough times that I've lost count, and we still barely have enough food on the table for the both of us. I can't afford to be forced to leave her, she's only 11.

I walk through a small factory, keeping my eyes cast away from any Peacekeepers, I'm on my way to work, earning my sister and I some chow for the coming weeks. I work as an assistant for a researcher trying to find a vaccine for NIDS, he's not as passionate as the other scientist that once was in charge of the project;

His name was Gerald Robotnik, he was once a dedicated contributor until the… 'Incident'… a few years back, with one of his experiments overpowering its neutralizer chip and killing two soldiers, I don't blame the guy for going insane, his granddaughter was reaped into the Hunger Games on the same day, didn't survive the bloodbath, obviously. But the new researcher isn't even close to the intellect that the Professor had, in fact, the only strong trait this guy has is super bossiness and extreme laziness.

"Rayla!" he exclaims as he rushes over to me, an expression of terror plastered across his face, "This is just terrible; an emergency!"

"What is it!?" I ask, generally worried, "Has a virus been detected?"

"A virus? No! Some much, much worse than that!"

"Well?" I press, now becoming impatient, "What is it then?"

"I forgot to get a coffee! Could you go and fetch me a cup?"

I sigh and roll my eyes, I should've known, Overlanders can be so dramatic that it's just silly. I turn and make my way to the coffee machine. Only Overlanders are permitted to use them, and if a Mobian is caught using a small thing like a coffee machine without an Overlander's permission, they will be beaten. I've always wondered what life is like in the Capitol, when we are forced to watch the Hunger Games every year, we witness an overload of make-up, gowns, funky hairstyles and snobbishness the size of the moon. From what I can see, they are warlike snobs that turn a blind eye to the people dying by poverty that they made, they think of the Hunger Games as entertainment and even outcast their own people into the Districts, and then force them to participate in the Games.

Approaching the coffee machine, I feel the eyes of Overlander researchers, engineers and scientists watching me, as if waiting for me to do something wrong. I honestly think they're looking for some drama, ever since they've been thrown into the poverty of District 3, the lack of cinematic media has probably driven them desperate enough to want to see me being beaten, and then again, Overlanders are always like that. As I pick up the steaming cup and turn around, I steely glance at every pair of eyes looking at me, and walk as confidently as I can back towards the lazy lump of a researcher. Even if I'm considered 'below' these people, I'm still planning on holding what's left of my pride until it's beaten out of me.

After about two hours of addressing the researchers every want and whim, which was mainly just more trips to the coffee machine, I was ordered to leave and prepare for the reaping. When returning to the concrete cubical to fetch my sister, who I let sleep-in, I find her curled up on the end of her bed.

"Is it time?" She whispers, barely audible. I walk over to her, sit beside her and stroke her short, light blue quills tenderly, her dark brown eyes staring blankly at the shabby rug on the floor.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

She sits up and hugs me, obviously anxious.

"Hey," I begin, trying to calm her, "You're not going anywhere, okay? You're safe, Rebecca."

With a quiet nod and a sniffle, she hops off of the bed, opens her wooden trunk and pulls out a pale green dress.

"Is this okay?" She asks, looking at the fine stitching that creates a dark blue swirl across the bottom half of the dress.

I walk up to her and kneel down at her height with a smile, "It's beautiful."

The sight of the dress reminds me of the moment when our mother gave the dress to my sister, she told her to wear it at her first reaping, to know that we'd always be close to her in hard times. Those were the good days.

While my sister gets dressed, I stand outside, trying not to breath in too much factory polluted air. Even though it's not the most pleasant scene to reminisce and calm my thoughts with, I still stare out at the landscape before me, towards the poverty, beating and corruption, it's purely just a habit, but it calms me long enough to stay strong for my sister's sake.

As Rebecca exits, I comment on how pretty she looks, then take her hand and begin walking towards the District center. With the crowd beginning to develop, and the sun disappearing behind the clouds, we line up to get our finger pricked, for identification and to certify that we attended the reaping. Then we are separated into groups ordered by our age and gender, Rebecca's being twelve year old females, and mine being seventeen year old females. I glance over at her and see that she's quite calm, I predicted she'd be, she may be shy and quiet, but she's pretty tough for a twelve year old.

Now looking decent after the Capitol prepared it for filming, I observe the District center, with the dozens of stony faced guards keep a sharp lookout for any sort of misbehaviour, people from the Capitol setting up cameras― which this District produced, by the way― and the bannisters with the words 'District Technology' surrounding us. I decide to just look at the ground, detracting any eye contact.

"It's him" A girl to the left of me whispers moments later as most of us quieten down.

I look up and follow in the direction to where she's staring. The male black and red hedgehog trudges his way towards the seventeen year old males group, surrounded by four guards, everyone is staring at him with an expression of either pity or fright. Nobody seems to have forgotten what happened last year. He seems to ignore the eyes cast upon him and takes his place in the group, looking more bored and restless than anything.

A few minutes pass by before the doors of the justice building open up, and out comes the creepy looking Overlander with the feathers. If it weren't for the seriousness in the moment, I would've giggled. I'm not sure if it's just my sense of humour, or the fact that he looks like the insides of a cushion, but his feathery, over-the-top outfit amuses me. He wears something different every year, but it always includes a huge amount of feathers, and a cruel grin to gloss over it. In a nutshell, amusing.

He goes through the drill, the video about the Great War, his feathers swaying everywhere, his creepy grin, blah blah blah, then finally, the moment everyone has been dreading. I look over and notice the uneasiness showing on Rebeccas face, I try to get her attention, but she can't seem to stop looking at the female's reaping bowl. As the man sways over to the bowl, and puts his hand in, I swear I hear almost everyone holding in their breaths. I hear the words 'May the odds be ever in your favour' repeating over and over in my mind, and inside, I know that expression is a huge lie.

Holding the fate, and possibly life of someone in his hands, the grim escort strides back to the microphone, and opens the little slip of paper. He clears his throat and with his trademark grin, announces the female tribute of District 3.

"Rayla the Hedgehog."

* * *

**Dun** **dun DUM! Yeah, we all knew this was coming. I hope you enjoyed it! C'ya!**


	3. Hunger Games - Chapter 2

**Now, lets see how Rayla reacts... mwahaha~! xD Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

…

What?

Silence drowns out my thoughts as I make eye contact at the people looking at me.

"Don't be shy, girl."

I take a step, then another, and then another. A few steps later, I'm out of the group, and heading towards the stage, guards surrounding me. What about Rebecca? How is she going to survive? What am I doing? Am I ready to die?

The wail of a familiar voice behind me snaps me out of my shock.

"…la! Rayla! No!"

I spin around so instantly and abruptly that the guards almost take out their weapons, thinking that I was about to attack. I remember, I got to be calm. I can't breakdown in front of Rebecca, not now. Not ever.

The guards take hold of Rebecca's arms, restraining her from coming any further towards me, she lets out another cry, her eyes wide in fear.

"Rebecca! Please! I'm so sorry." I try to calmly say over her cries.

I turn, make my way over to the stage and climb the steps, reassuring myself that Rebecca will be okay without me, she can work, and she's tough. Right? I stare out at the crowd below me, filled with Mobians and Overlanders, some of their faces showing sympathy, some showing remorse, some shaking their heads and some hinting anger. I find Rebecca's face through the crowd, tears rolling down her cheeks as she clings onto the arm of my friend, who has stopped her from creating an unneeded commotion. At least I have the reassurance knowing that maybe my sister won't be completely alone when I'm gone. The escort puts a hand on my back, prompting me forwards,

"Our female tribute from District 3, Rayla the Hedgehog!"

Looking around at the cameras pointing at me, I feel like an animal in an exhibit, unable to escape the eyes of the people surrounding me, unable to hide.

"Now," the escort says with a hiss, "it's time for the men."

Before the creepy man could take any more than two steps, an official from the Capitol stops him, whispers something in his ear, and hands him a note. The escort sways back to the microphone,

"It seems we have a few changes for the male's reaping," He opens up the note, and quickly skims over it, "Oh! It's signed by the President! It says, 'In punishment for the deaths of two soldiers and the disturbance caused in last year's Reaping, Shadow the Hedgehog, from District 3, will participate in this year's Hunger Games.'" He announces with a dramatic tone.

When I find the black hedgehog, I see that about nine guards have already surrounded him, taking him up to the stage, his expression cold and distant. I feel a pang of anger in my gut, this isn't fair, don't they realise how much pain and loss this soul has gone through, his only friend was apparently the Professor's granddaughter, and when she was reaped into the Hunger Games… well, things got a little chaotic. They took her away from him, unforgivingly, and left him to suffer alone.

To be honest, I really don't know much about this strange hedgehog, some say he was used as an experiment for the Capitol, a way of finding a cure for NIDS, and some say that he was a part of a rebellion, in order to overcome the Capitol. In my opinion, he seems like someone who's been shunned from society by his personality, I suppose I'll find out now that we'll probably have to kill each other.

He takes his stand next to me, and faces the crowd, looking like he expected himself to be up here.

"Our tributes from District 3. Rayla the Hedgehog, and Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Like every year, nobody claps. Instead, the only sound other than my sister quietly sobbing is heavy silence of grief towards us. When ordered to shake hands, we turn to face each other, knowing that the action is just endorsing that we're going to be forced to kill each other. Seeing him up close makes him look even more intimidating, with his ruby eyes quickly scanning my face, I instantly know that he's a hunter. And I know that I don't stand a chance against him. I'm theoretically dead.

As we shake hands, his eyes flash a look of empathy towards me, and I realise that I probably look as frightened as I feel. Maybe he isn't as bad as he portrays himself to be. I regain my steely look, and take one last look out at the crowd, at my home-no-more, and at my sister. Then I'm ushered into the Justice building, where the doors are closed behind me, and locked.

I take one more glance at Shadow, and then we're forced into separate rooms, where they allow a few people to see us before departing on the train. While keeping my nerves at ease, wondering if anyone will come to see the black hedgehog, the doors open and Rebecca bolts towards me, with my friend standing behind. She hugs me and begins to sob, I stroke her quills, trying to calm her. I look up at my feline friend, her name is Tianna, she's been the closest thing to a friend that I've ever had, and just by making eye contact with her; I know that she'll take care of Rebecca.

"I'll protect her, Ray, just worry about getting outta there alive, got it?" She says firmly, I nod, I'm grateful to have a friend like her. I return my attention back to Rebecca, who's quietly sniffling, I crouch down to her height with a sad smile,

"Hey, everything's going to be alright, okay?" I whisper, trying to reassure her. But she just shakes her head,

"W-what about y-you?"

"I'll be…" I trail off, knowing that I'd be lying if I said 'fine', "You just keep on staying strong, alright? Tianna's going to look after you. Just make sure you're safe, please, that's all I want."

Rebecca's eyes well up in tears again, but nods in understanding,

"O… okay." She murmurs.

I smile, knowing that she will be okay. Hope for me is lost, but my sister needs to live a decent life, it's my one and only wish. Before I could say anything else, the guards open the door and order them to leave, my sister takes a deep breath in, and allows Tianna to drag her out,

"I love you." I say to her as she's taken out the door. I hear her murmur the words back, and begins to sob once the doors are closed. Now with privacy, I spend the last few minutes in District 3 crying, wanting all of this to be a dream.

But I know it's only just the beginning.

* * *

**Alrighty! I hope you readers have enjoyed this chapter, I'll be sure to complete the next one as soon as possible. Thank-you for reading!**


End file.
